


Feels like home

by Cadoan



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 21:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12516516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: Cayde's eyes shot to Zavala and he scrambled to his feet. He hurried over and kneeled next to him. Suddenly so very close."Are you okay?" Cayde's voice was gentle, worried, and Kavala locked eyes with him.





	Feels like home

**Author's Note:**

> So I got Destiny 2 for PC when it released and Cayde's and Zavala's interactions just got to me. There's just something there, and I felt that the way they interacted hinted about something that maybe didn't end so well. This is what came out of that feeling.
> 
> Yes, this takes place in that super short scene right at the end of the story where you come jumping through the transmatter teleporters.

Cayde stared at the teleporter that the guardian just had rushed through. He'd fallen backwards and was sitting on the ground.

"I really hope that took them where they needed to go... I am not taking responsibility if that thing transmatted them into the core of the planet."

Cayde was joking, but Zavala knew he was worried. Pain shot through him and he clutched his side again. He groaned and leaned his head backwards, resting it against the railing behind him. Cayde's eyes shot to Zavala and he scrambled to his feet. He hurried over and kneeled next to him. Suddenly so very close.

"Are you okay?" Cayde's voice was gentle, worried, and Zavala locked eyes with him.

"Yeah, yeah, I am fine. Maybe a broken rib, but it will heal shortly."

"Okay, good good." Cayde sat back and looked away, and the air between them went thick and uncomfortable. So many things unspoken between them, since before the Traveller fell. Since after their fireteam split. So many harsh words that never were taken back, broken hearts and wounded prides. "...very good. Good, good good."

Cayde was blabbering in that way he always did when he was trying to make the time pass, when he didn't know what to say or what to do.

With his free hand, Zavala reached up and placed it behind Cayde's head. The exo's eyes widened momentarily before they slid close altogether when Zavala brought their faces closer together. He placed his forehead against Cayde's hollow cheek, and then he also closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply, and for the first time since the Ghaul attacked, he relaxed. It was out of their hands now, and it was all up to the Guardian.

"I am sorry Cayde. For everything."

Zavala recognized the sound that came from Cayde as a gasp. A gloved hand came up to stroke the back of his head and Zavala hummed. "Come back to me, Cayde." An arm came up to wrap around his shoulders. Zavala drew in a deep breath and lifted the hand from his side to hold Cayde's arm. "I miss you."

The exo moved his head backwards, put some space between them so they could look at each other. The orange backlight flickered a few times before he spoke. His voice was unsteady as he spoke, a bit garbled. "I miss you too, you idiot. I've missed you every single day."

Zavala rose up the slight bit he needed to put his lips against the cool metal of Cayde's mouth, and the pleased and surprised sound that came from the exo made him feel like home.

He felt like everything would be okay.


End file.
